


Una historia de amor

by Minamika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamika/pseuds/Minamika
Summary: "Una historia de amor" contara la historia del romance que ira surgiendo entre Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale teniendo en hecho que cada capítulo contara con una temática distinta que ayudara al desarrollo de la misma.(Capítulos cortos)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 6





	1. Holding hands: Tomados de la mano

**Author's Note:**

> No actualizo todos los días, lo siento.
> 
> Link de donde saque los títulos: http://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585

Era una noche fría en Beacon Hills, más fría de lo usual, una de esas noches tan gélidas que llenaban de ganas a todas las personas de permanecer en sus camas en pijama y abrigados hasta el cuello, quizás viendo una película o durmiendo... pero claro, como es de aclarar, no para la manada de Derek Hale.

En opinión de Stiles, él no entendía el por qué estar aquí. Hacia un frío del infierno que provocaba que su nariz se pusiera como la de Rudolf y le doliera siquiera respirar y sentía que en cualquier momento escupiría un pedazo de hielo y lo más importante, apartando el, muy evidente, hecho de que él no es un hombre lobo con increíbles abdominales y una asombrosa resistencia al frío, era que: había olvidado sus guantes en casa.

Está bien, está bien, probablemente lo de ser una increíble bestia sobrenatural no contara como una excusa para no estar ahí, porque incluso Allison, Lydia y Kira aun siendo "normales", tan normales como pudieran ser una cazadora, una banshee y una kitsune, la estaban pasando genial viendo como las bestias hacían su demostración de quien tenía más fuerza durante su entrenamiento. Y, aunque realmente lo intentara, él simplemente no podía. Sentía que el frío de aquella noche se había encajado en sus huesos y que se negaba a irse. No podía parar de temblar y castañar sus dientes.

Sabía que, por las miradas mandadas a su dirección, ya todos se habían percatado de su pequeño, (gran), problema, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Después de veinte minutos más tarde, (los veinte minutos más tortuosos de su vida), el entrenamiento paro.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Pregunto Kira al aire mientras era abrazada por Malia por detrás.

— Tiene una baja tolerancia al frío, — respondió Scott mientras Allison escondía su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

— Increíblemente irritante, — sentenciaron a la vez Jackson y Lydia, abrazados igualmente, si cabe recalcar.

Si era sincero, Stiles muchas veces se sentía fuera de lugar en las reuniones de la manda, con parejas por todas partes y él siendo uno de los tres únicos solteros, (aunque más bien uno de los dos únicos solteros porque solo Satán sabe qué relación tiene Isaac con Scott y Allison), era un poco incómodo. Y en momentos como estos estaba muy tentado en acercarse y acurrucarse con un tronco, porque jamás en su sana vida lo haría con Derek, (o con Isaac). No quería morir.

— Bueno, — aspiro. — Lamento no tener su tolerancia al frío, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, — respondió finalmente sin dejar de frotar sus manos, presentía que ponto comenzaría a moquear.

— ¿Qué les pasa a tus manos? — Pregunto Derek con la mirada fija en el movimiento incesante que Stiles hacia.

— Olvide mis guantes en casa, así que...

— Déjame verlas, — sentencio Derek.

— Pero...

— Déjame verlas, Stiles, — repitió Derek con una voz más ronca, haciendo sentir la petición más bien como una orden.

— Está bien... — accedió finalmente, deslizando cuidadosamente sus extremidades hacia Derek, hasta que este las tomo entre sus propias manos, por primera vez aquella noche, Stiles sentía que sus manos no se estaban congelando. Se sentían cálidas.

— Humm... chicos, — vocifero alguien, y hasta ahí llego el hechizo y la burbuja se rompió. Rápidamente ambos se alejaron uno del otro. No fue hasta ese momento, breves segundos después del contacto, que ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por toda la manada con diferentes tipos de expresiones en sus rostros.

— Incómodo, — canturreo Isaac poco después de lo ocurrido. — Que tal sí... ¿continuamos con el entrenamiento? — Propuso finalmente.

— No, — la respuesta proveniente de Derek trajo sorpresa para todos. — Por esta noche, el entrenamiento ha finalizado.

Sin saber que decir, todos se quedaron en silencio, en medio del bosque donde habían estado entrenando. Y mientras Scott y Allison se recargaban uno sobre él otro e Isaac estaba sospechosamente muy cerca de ellos, Boyd y Erica parecían no querer parar con su sesión de besos, Lydia dormitaba en el regazo de Jackson y Malia y Kira estaban recostadas observándose mientras se sonreían entre ellas y compartían miradas de complicidad, ninguno de ellos se percató de que Derek y Stiles estaban ahí, juntos, tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio mientras observaban las estrellas y se sonreían para sí mismos.

Finalmente, Stiles se da cuenta de que acurrucarse con Derek no sería tan malo y quizás fuese preferible que hacerlo con el tronco.


	2. Cuddling somewhere: Abrazarse/Acurrucarse

Era horrible estar enfermo y Stiles lo sabía a la perfección. Verán, Stiles no solo tenía "una baja tolerancia al frío", sino que también era propenso a enfermarse frecuentemente.

Probablemente él se lo busco, lo sabía bien, el propio Derek le dijo que, si sentía que no podía tolerar el clima que últimamente había estado haciendo, era mejor que se quedara en casa y no fuera a los entrenamientos de la manada, pero Stiles siendo como es, no presto atención.

Aunque, según Stiles, también era culpa del propio Derek, al ser tan amable de que, después de la primera vez, cada vez que acabaran de entrenar, (más temprano de lo habitual, hay que recalcar), Derek se le acercaba, tomaba sus manos entre las de él y les proporcionaba calor, aun cuando no había vuelto a olvidar sus guantes. Así es como últimamente había estado acabando las noches de reunión para Stiles.

Está bien, quizás no debería culpar a Derek, después de todo él era terco como una mula.

— Así que aquí estas, — pronuncio alguien en su habitación. Estar enfermo lo desorientaba tanto que no reconoció de quien era la voz hasta que lo vio: era Derek. El mismo Derek de manos cálidas que había provocado que ahora se encontrara en esta situación. — Scott ha estado llamándote por horas al igual que más de la mitad de la manada. Nos has preocupado al ver que no contestabas, — Stiles se recostó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados mientras las palabras "nos has preocupado" resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza en un bucle infinito, es decir, ¿Derek estaba preocupado por él?

— Lo siento, — respondió con su nariz tapada. — He estado enfermo todo el día y no he tenido fuerzas ni para revisar el teléfono. De cualquier manera, tampoco sé dónde está.

— Te dije que te quedaras en casa si no podías tolerar el clima.

— Lo siento, sabes como soy, siempre voy contra la ley. Soy Stiles Stilinski, el rebelde, él que... — balbuceaba.

— Stiles.

— ¿Sí?

— Cállate.

— Está bien.

Stiles escucho como Derek soltó un suspiro cansado y fue consciente del sonido de algo siendo arrojado al piso de su habitación breves segundos después de eso, pero no capto de que se trataba de la chaqueta de cuero de Derek hasta que, sintiendo un peso extra en su cama, al revisar que era, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del propio Derek. Derek Hale se estaba acostando en su cama junto a él.

— Hola, — prenuncio Stiles teniendo enfrente de él el rostro de Derek, se sintió como un tonto inmediatamente justo después de decir eso, creyó que había roto la atmósfera.

— Hola, — le respondió de vuelta Derek, haciendo que Stiles ya no se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

Stiles sentía la necesidad de acercarse más a Derek, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo...

Ya que fue él mismo Derek el que se acercó más a Stiles.

Derek lo estaba abrazando y Stiles no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, decidió, finalmente, acomodarse igualmente en Derek para terminar abrazado a él y acurrucarse mejor para conseguir más calor.

Stiles no noto en qué momento ambos terminaron durmiendo en esa posición.


	3. Gaming/Watching a movie: Jugando/Viendo una película

Era de nuevo noche de manada en el departamento de Derek, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa noche no habría entrenamiento. Esto confundía a Stiles en cierta medida, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo si no tenían entrenamiento, no tenían que salir del departamento, aunque el clima estaba mejorando notablemente.

Se encontraba sentado, como ya era de costumbre, a lado de Derek en el sofá más duro en el que alguna vez se hubiera sentado en su vida. No paraba de moverse para tratar de hallar un poco de comodidad.

— Es nuevo, — escucho por parte de Derek. — Así que es normal que esté un poco incómodo, creo.

— Está bien, no importa, — le contesto con una sonrisa. — Puedo manejarlo, podría dormir en una roca incluso, si me lo propusiera.

Stiles tenía curiosidad, ¿cómo terminaría la noche para ellos? ¿Se tomarían de la mano? ¿Se acurrucarían juntos? ¿Ambas? O quizás... ¿algo más?

Sacudió su cabeza ante esas ideas, evidentemente no pasaría nada más que tomarse de la mano o acurrucarse, no mientras la manada estuviera ahí.

— ¿Qué película veremos? — Pregunto Malia mientras estaba en el piso con la cabeza de Kira apoyada en su hombro.

— **"La propuesta"** , — respondió Allison. — Es una de mis películas favoritas.

— Me encanta esa película, — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kira.

— Iugh... yo la detesto, — contesto Lydia con una mueca de hastío.

— Al menos no es **"Diario de una pasión"** , — sentencio Jackson. Lydia arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso.

— En verdad... a mí me gusta, — susurro Stiles, pero no sirvió de gran cosa al estar en una habitación llena de lobos.

Fue el turno de Erica de arquear una ceja. — ¿Así qué al pequeño y dulce Stiles le gustan las comedias románticas? Ja, ¿quién lo diría? Al parecer, detrás de esa fachada de nerd, se encuentra un chico romántico y cursi.

— ¿Podemos parar de hablar de que, aparente, a Stilinski le gustan las películas de chicas y comenzar a verlas? — Pregunto Jackson con voz cansada. Derek soltó un pequeño gruñido que hizo que los pelos se les erizaran a todos.

Las palomitas fueron servidas, las luces apagadas y la película comenzó.

Llevan un poco más de la mitad de la película cuando Stiles sintió que algo cubría su mano, era muy evidente saber que, o más bien, quien era, como para siquiera voltear a ver. Sentía que su rostro se calentaba y que su corazón se aceleraba, debía tranquilizarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Aunque, bueno, no es como si las tomadas de manos que hay entre Derek y él sean secretas, podría apostar que ya todos lo habían visto e incluso, cree haber escuchado a Isaac y a Erica hablar sobre ello, pero en verdad no lo sabe con certeza.

Su mano estaba totalmente cubierta ya por la de Derek, Stiles quería... no, no, necesitaba, sí, necesitaba ver el rostro de Derek. Necesitaba saber que expresión tenía Derek. Y cuando lo hace, ver la cara de Derek, su mirada está fija sobre él.

Puede decir con certeza, que dejo de respirar por un momento. Su corazón late aún más fuerte y siente que su rostro está hirviendo. No puede despegar sus ojos de los de Derek, y cree fervientemente que Derek tampoco puede. Se ha olvidado de todo en su alrededor, del sofá incómodo, de la película cursi que se está reproduciendo en el fondo, de las palomitas y de sus amigos. En ese momento, solo existen ellos dos.

La distancia que hay entre ellos se va reduciendo, Stiles se humedece los labios a medida que su rostro se acerca al de Derek. Derek está estático en su lugar, pero se ve tan dispuesto como lo está Stiles. Y cuando solo hay unos centímetros de separación... alguien grita.

— ¡Bésense de una vez! — Stiles gira rostro ante el grito interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer solo para enterarse de que fue Malia la que grito, y no fue para ellos, sino para Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds.

Y, ahora, el momento se ha arruinado y Stiles cree que no hay reparo.

Pasan lo que queda de la noche acurrucados juntos, sin hacer ni intentar nada más. Cuando acaba la película, todos se van, excepto Stiles, que ha decidido ayudar a Derek a limpiar.

— Vaya noche, ¿no? — Pregunta Stiles para romper el silencio que se ha establecido con Derek. — Creí que veríamos una película de acción, no me imagine que terminaríamos viendo algo como La pro...

— ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? — Suelta Derek de golpe, sin tapujos.

Stiles suelta uno de los recipientes de las palomitas, con algunas aun dentro. — ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí no quieres, está bien, es solo que...

— ¡Sí quiero! — Siente que ha gritado un poco de más. — Sí, sí quiero salir en una cita contigo, Derek.

— Genial, ¿quieres ir a cenar el próximo viernes?

— Claro, — responde con una sonrisa.

Poco tiempo después de eso, Stiles y Derek terminan de limpiar, Stiles se despide de Derek con un corto beso en los labios y se va en su auto rumbo a casa. Si no se equivoca, su padre debe estar esperándolo.

Stiles no se da cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que está en su cama a punto de dormir.


End file.
